Last F R I D A Y Night
by LadyRitsu
Summary: Mai Kujaku finds herself in a mess. She is pregnant. She has no idea who the father is. She can guess who...there are 6 suspects. Urgh...what in the heck did she do that night?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there! For the peop who have never read my fics...NICE TO MEET YOU! :D So this suddenly came into my head...completly random...i'm just going to see how far this goes. I don't plan to make it long. Or...i hope it's not long. Anyways...eNJOY!**

**DIZCLAIMER: Meh, y'all kno the drill...**

* * *

**_MAI HAS NEVER_** regretted her existence more than this moment. "Shit," she cursed as she saw the test mark marking positive. She couldn't believe it.

She was pregnant.

Great. Now what was she going to do?

LATERS…

"You're…WHAT?!" Anzu cried.

"SHH! SHH!" Mai hushed her, she looked around, and everyone had suddenly stopped eating their eager eyes watching the girls' every move.

Mai gave everyone a cold glare, everyone turned away.

Mai took a sip from her cold bottle of water, and muttered under her breath, "You heard me," she said.

Anzu took a bite of her hamburger; she took a few moments to chew. As she chewed, her eyes were glued on Mai, to her face, to her stomach.

After she swallowed, "So…" She said after a few moments, "Who's…the father?"

Mai stared at her friend chicken, she no longer felt hungry. She began to play with her chicken. Anzu took a long sip from her soda(Or soda-pop, or Pop), she wondered what was going on in Mai's head. Poor Mai.

Poor, poor Mai.

"I…" Mai began, she blushed, "I don't know…"

Anzu took Mai's hand, Mai's eyes widened, "Mai," Anzu said tears in her eyes, "No matter what you do, I'm here…You're not alone."

Mai's lips trembled, then she smirked, "It's funny….becuase…"She blinked her tears away, "For the first time. I have no idea what to do."

* * *

**Ne, so what y'all think guys? Eh? Eh? Eeeeeehhhh? Haha! Anyways, read n' review! 3**


	2. Start

**Hello again, everyone! i'm glad y'all enjoyed it! I'm not going to waste anymore time. Here goes a new chappie! ENjoy!**

**DIZCLAIMER: uuuurrrrrrrgggggggggghhhhhh...**

* * *

_**LAST FRIDAY NIGHT…**_

Drinks.

Talking.

More Drinks.

Laughter.

Drinks.

Green eyes. Brown hair.

Drinks.

Violet eyes. Blonde hair.

Drinks.

Drinks.

Movies. Screams.

Drinks.

Glass breaking. Laughter.

Drinks.

Talking.

Blue eyes. Red hair.

Drinks.

Mai groaned. She doesn't remember anything that happened that night. Crap. But she needed to know. Stupid Kaiba…stupid rich boy who invited them over to his stupid party to promote his new Tournament that will happen next year.

Stupid.

Mai slowly got up from her bed; she suddenly had this urge to throw up. _Urgh…morning sickness,_ she thought, she swallowed, _whoever did this to me gonna pay! But pay hard!_ She thought.

Mai sighed as she finally sat up on her bed; she placed her hand over her stomach. She's already a month pregnant. It's been almost two months since that party happened.

Just yesterday she found out that she was pregnant. If only she knew sooner…if only she had known weeks ago. How thick can she get? There were obvious signs such as her lower back aches, the soreness of her breasts, and most embarrassingly, her frequent trips to the bathroom.

If only she had known the signs. It wasn't until her missed period that she began to suspect. At first, she didn't think it was possible. She assumed that she's never been touch by a man for a while now.

It was her co-worker who insisted on getting Mai to try the test. Mai couldn't help but to scoff. Please, she wasn't pregnant! How on Earth can that happen?

But after she saw the results….she realized EXACTLY when this all happened.

At Kaiba's mansion, two months ago.

Stupid, stupid Kaiba!

So far, only Anzu knows about her pregnancy. She hasn't even told the guys yet. If she did, how would she say it? _Oh, I'm pregnant guys and I think one of you is the father?_ Mai laughed bitterly at that thought.

Besides trying to figure out who the father is another question remains; what is she going to do now?

Abortion. Was out of the question, Mai had grown up alone after her parents died, so there was no way she could get rid of the kid. Let alone leave him or her at an orphanage.

So that's it, then. Mai had no choice; she had to raise the child. But-but what if she screws up? What if she doesn't make a good mother? As fair as Mai knows she has no maternal instincts, and she has never taken care of a kid before. She has no idea if she likes kids or not(Sure, she grew up in an orphanage and occasionally signs autographs for the young ones)she's hardly ever been around them. All her life Mai has been alone and she only cared about herself and only had to watch over herself.

No one else.

As Mai finished combing her hair, she sighed yet again, "Well," she said softly as she placed her hand over her stomach, "It looks like it's just gonna be you and me, kid."

LATERS….

Mai received an unexpected call from Shizuka. Mai smiled but her smile faltered as she wondered, should she tell Shizuka?

It's not that Shizuka's untrustworthy. That girl is pure as an angel….the problem is….what if Shizuka doesn't see her as a role model anymore?

Mai answered the phone, "Hey, Hon, what's up?"

At the other end of the phone, Shizuka was punching out of her number, "Ah, nothing much, Mai!" she said cheerfully, "I was just wondering if you wanted to get a bite to eat somewhere."

Mai smiled, cheerful as always, that Shizuka. She laughed, "_And won't your boss get mad?"_

Shizuka raised her eyebrow as she headed out the building, "Mad?" she asked cluelessly, "Why would he get mad?"

Mai rolled her eyes, it was typical of Shizuka not to see a person's flaw, "He's Seto Kaiba. He gets mad at anything!"

Mai heard Shizuka laugh, "_He's not THAT bad!" _she said, "_He just has high expectations, is all._"

Mai headed out the building as well, "High expectations my ass! He's a douche! How in the world can you stand him, Shizu?"

At the other end of the phone, Shizuka looked both ways, seeing that the coast was clear, she walked across the street, "Mr. Kaiba's not a meanie! He's actually a great boss! Well, once you get the gist of everything, he's great! So where are we meeting?"

Mai almost choked on the very air that she's breathing. Kaiba? A great boss?

Mai cleared her throat and said, "How about some udon?"

LATERS…

"_Itadakimasu!_" Shizuka said cheerfully, then she eagerly began to eat her udon.

Mai began to eat, unbeknownst to Shizuka, she couldn't keep her eyes off Shizuka. She wondered….should she tell her?

After a few minutes of eating, Shizuka noticed Mai staring at her; she placed her chopsticks down and asked, "What's wrong?"

Mai smiled, "Nothing," she admitted, "I was just wondering how in the HECK did you get hired by that demon,"

Shizuka rolled her eyes, "He's not a demon!" she said, she picked up her chopsticks and started eating again.

Mai laughed, "I'm curious as to how your brother will let you work under him," She added an egg into her udon.

Shizuka shrugged as she slurped her meal down, "Tsuya tries to let me do things on my own."

Mai smiled, "Finally," she muttered, "I was going to head down there and knock some sense into him,"

Shizuka laughed, "And I think he would have let you!"

A waiter came by their table and handed Shizuka a bag with food to go, "Oh, thank you!" Shizuka said cheerfully.

Mai raised an eyebrow, "Shizu…" She began, "Aren't you full?" She wondered….could Shizuka also be…? Mai tried to sneak a glance at Shizuka's stomach, but Shizuka said, "This is for Mr. Kaiba and Mokuba." She explained.

Mai smirked, "Oh!" she said mischievously, "I see….you're trying to get a raise, aren't you? Using your sweet face to butter up the dragon?"

Shizuka laughed, "Mr. Kaiba would have a heart attack than give me a raise!"

Mai laughed, "So you admit he's a douche!"

Shizuka shook her head; "Nope!" she said playfully, "I'm not admitting anything."

Mai laughed, it always felt so refreshing talking to Shizuka. It was like….being a child again. Child…truth was, she had no idea if she should tell Shizuka at all.

She had no idea how Shizuka will take it. Maybe...Shizuka will help her out. Mai frowned, Shizuka didn't need to be burdened by her troubles. Shizuka shouldn't be burden by anything.

Shizuka glanced at her cell, her eyes widened, "Ah! I only have ten minutes to get back!" she began to get up, "M-Mai!" she began as she began to get out some money from her purse. Mai held up her hand, "It's ok, Shizu, I can pay."

Shizuka bit her bottom lip, "N-no! I couldn't! At least let me pay half…"

Mai shook her head, "No hon, just go ahead. Besides…I would feel bad if you got yelled at by Kaiba."

Shizuka smiled, and bowed, "Thank you, Mai!" and she ran off.

Mai sighed as she watched Shizuka ran out the restaurant. In the end, she couldn't tell her.

Mai continued to eat her udon. She had to find out….she had to find out who he is. There's no other way around it.

But how?

* * *

_**Yo! so whatcha think? Was gonna happen next? Can anyone guess? Eh? Eh? Lol. Anyways, please read n' review!**_


	3. Hiding

**Hello Guys! thank you for reviewing and stuff! To be honest, i didn't think i'd get any reviews! but as always, thank you! You guys, know EXACTLY how it feels when there is a review! THank u! ENjoy!**

**DIZCLAIMER: Nyah-ah! **

* * *

_**YUGI. MAI THOUGHT, MAYBE**_ Yugi will be the best to confess to. After all, Yugi was always the most level-headed person she's ever known. Maybe….he can help.

But how can he help? Mai had no idea, but her guts were telling her that Yugi is her best choice. She couldn't tell Jonouchi, no matter how close they have gotten. There are just…certain things you can't say to your best friend.

Her violet eyes stared upon Mr. Motou's Card Game Shop. She clenched her fist, could this be really a good idea? This is Yugi after all, he's a man. What would he know about pregnancy? What would he know about her feelings?

Mai slowly started to walk away as she regretted her choice. A certain voice made her stop in her tracks…

"Mai?"

Mai stiffened, damn, she's been caught. Mai turned around and saw Yugi's grandfather, Mr. Motou standing right at the Card Shop's entrance holding a broom. He smiled warmly at her, "Ah, it is you!" he said, "How have you been?"

Mai swallowed, "Ah….g-great!" she lied, "And uh….and-and you?"

"Oh I've been great myself!" he replied cheerfully, "You know, Yugi's inside cleaning the shop, would you like to stop and say hi?"

Mai forced a smile, "Th-that's great, Mr. Motou! Th-thank you!" she bowed and went inside the game shop.

Damn….now what?

Mai glanced around the game shop…she couldn't help but to feel relieved at how much it hasn't changed.

The ordinary monster cards were kept to the right all filed in alphabetical order in a shelving rack. All the cards with special abilities were placed right next to them. On the left, spells and trap cards were placed in shelving racks too.

Duel Monsters merchandise such as posters and t-shirts were hung on the walls some in clothing shelves. There rare items, like powerful cards were always placed behind the register locked up in a glass case, where Yugi stood, smiling at her as she came in.

"Morning, Mai!" he greeted as cheerfully as his grandfather. Yugi has definitely aged for the past few years since the Other Yugi left. For one thing, he is now taller and his face no longer appeared childlike, but more masculine.

Mai waved weakly back at Yugi, "Hey Yugi!" she said.

Yugi walked over to her and said, "It's been a while, two months has it? Since Kaiba's…"

Mai cut him off, "Yeah…" she said weakly, "Since _that_…"

Yugi laughed, "Crazy night, huh? Kaiba sure knows how to do parties!"

Mai's corner of her mouth twitched, "Funny…" she muttered loud enough for Yugi to hear, "I could have sworn Kaiba was kicking us out when he set out his rapid bulldogs on us. The next day."

Yugi laughed again, "Yeah…" his mind now recalling the night's incident, "I wonder why he did that…"

Mai frowned, "Yugi…can…can we talk?"

It was now or never. She had to at least tell ONE guy. Surely…it might ease her mind a bit. Perhaps….by some crazy chance Yugi might know who the father of her child is….or….he could be the father himself.

Yugi studied Mai's face for a bit. He knew there was something bothering her, whatever it was it was probably serious. He nodded and said, "Sure, let's go to my room…" His eyes darted on his grandfather who was sweeping outside, "But first, let me tell Grandpa!"

Mai nodded as she watched Yugi run outside quickly and told his grandfather that's he'd be upstairs.

As soon as Yugi came back inside he said, "Let's go."

LATERS…

Yugi placed his green tea down and said rather slowly, "And…you think that _I _may be the father?"

Mai drank her tea; she could no longer look at Yugi anymore. She had decided to tell him everything…even the fact that she is planning to raise the kid herself. Mai wasn't expecting any ring…or marriage. All she wanted was to know who the dad is….and be on her merry way.

"I've never said that," Mai answered. Yugi nodded, "I know, but I am a suspect as well. So in the meantime, I might as well take responsibility for what I _could_ have done." He said.

Mai ran her hand through her hair, "Seriously!" she whined, "What in the HELL happened that night? Wh-what did _we _do?!" she looked at Yugi hopefully. Yugi glanced up at the ceiling thoughtfully, he groaned, "Well….all I remember is talking to you…and then…"

"And then?" Mai insisted, but Yugi shook his head, "I-I don't remember…"

He looked at her shyly, "Wh-what do _you _remember?" he asked. Mai shook her head, "I don't remember much….just-just fragments. But I do remember seeing you and all…"

Yugi's cheeks turned a light shade of pink, "Ah," he said, "TH-that's good then- I mean, at least that's a start."

Mai narrowed her eyes, she leaned forward towards Yugi, "Yugi…" Mai said in a low stern voice, "you're not…you're not hiding _anything _from me, are you?"

Yugi blinked, "N-no Mai!" he gasped, "Of course NOT!"

Mai placed her hand on Yugi's, "Yugi…" she began, "If you're know anything….you'll tell me, would you?"

Yugi nodded, "Of course, Mai. You know I will." He smiled and placed his hand over hers.

LATERS…

Mai sighed for the umpteenth time as she walked out of the Game Shop. Obviously, Yugi was hiding something….which was indeed odd to say to the most honest guy in the world. Or, so she _thought. _

But she hoped that Yugi will help her as he promised he would. Still, Mai couldn't help but to wonder….what in the world could Yugi be hiding?

Is it possible that he knows who the father is? If he did, why isn't he telling her? Surely she has the right to know the person who impregnated her? Who's he trying to cover? Unless….unless Yugi IS the father?!

Mai shook her head, no, that doesn't make any sense. Yugi is a kind, caring, and responsible man, if he did this to her, he would have told her immediately that he would take responsibility.

Yeah, it would be nice if Yugi was the dad. Yet at the same time….Mai hoped that he wasn't.

"M-Mai?"

Mai turned as saw Anzu heading out the Game Shop, Mai smiled, "Hey Anzu! What brings you…"

Anzu cut her off, "Uh…" her eyes darted from Mai to Yugi's house above the shop, "Were…were you just talking to Y-Yugi?"

Mai raised an eyebrow, "O-Of course," Mai answered simply, "Why?"

Anzu blushed and shook her head, "N-Nothing!" she said, "S-See ya!"

Anzu then went inside the Game Shop.

"What's wrong with her?" Mai wondered out loud. Mai shrugged and continued on her way.

* * *

**Well, that's that. So, can anyone guess what's Yugi hiding? Well, actually does anyone THINK he's hiding something? And what's up with Anzu? Haha! So many questions! Anyways, read n' review!**


	4. Something Happened

**Hello guys! sorry for taking so long to update! wow! so many reviews for such a few chapters! thank you! thank you very much! Haha! anyways, enjoy!**

**DIZCLAIMER: nope, still no own...**

* * *

**Chapter 4****: **Something Happened

**_JONOUCHI DIDN'T WANT TO_** be late. He had to pick up Shizuka from the train station, he decided to make a short cut by going through Yugi's street.

His eyes widened in surprise as he saw his friend leave Yugi's place.

Jonouchi grinned and went from running, to a jog until he reached his friend Anzu, "Hey, Anzu…" he began but he stopped in mid-sentence.

Jonouchi was witnessing something he's never seen his tomboyish friend Anzu do, and that was crying.

Most guys would've freaked out and tried to console a girl because most guys have no idea what to do when a girl cries. Not Jonouchi, having a sister he knew what was best for a guy to do, and that's to listen and offer a shoulder to cry on.

"Hey Anzu," Jonouchi repeated again, but this time in a softer tone, he placed his hand on her shoulder, "What's wrong?"

Anzu, being the tomboy that she is, was embarrassed that Jonouchi caught her crying. God, how she hated crying, and she shook her head, "N-Nothing," she sniffed.

Jonouchi frowned, "Come on, Anzu, I know it ain't 'nothin''…" he glanced up at the apartment above the game shop, "Did Yug, do somethin' to ya?"

Anzu quickly shook her head, "N-No!" she replied quickly, "He didn't!"

Jonouchi raised an eyebrow, "Den what's wrong?"

Anzu suddenly laughed, "Nothing, really!" she insisted as she wiped her tears away, "I-It's just….Yugi and I just finished watching a sad movie…"

Jonouchi smiled, "Ah, if dat's da case…." He slowly let go of Anzu and kept his eyes on her as she tried to compose herself.

Anzu took several deep breaths, and looked up at Jonouchi who bend down slightly and asked, "Ya feelin' better now?"

Anzu nodded and gave him a weak smile, "Y-yeah…" she sniffed and said, "So…where were you heading?"

Jonouchi straightened himself and said, "Ah, I was just gonna head over to da train station an' pick Shizu up."

Anzu nodded and smiled, "Oh, okay then…I would come with you….but I gotta head home. Tell Shizuka I said hi!"

Jonouchi nodded, "It's ok! I'll tell Shizu ya said 'hi'!" Anzu laughed, "Ok, see you later then!" and she walked off.

Jonouchi stood there for a few minutes watching Anzu's figure walk farther and farther up the street. There was no doubt in his mind that Anzu was lying. Something did happen….and he wondered if it had anything to do with Yugi.

Jonouchi glanced up at Yugi's apartment and frowned, but what could've Yugi done to make Anzu cry like that? Anzu id Yugi's childhood friend…so there was no way Yugi could harm Anzu on purpose.

No, Jonouchi continued to make his way to the train station, maybe something bad happened to Anzu and she decided to ask Yugi for help. Yes, that seemed a more logical explanation.

Something so bad probably happened to Anzu and she decided to confide Yugi in it. Of course, THAT made much more sense than what he had thought. Jonouchi chuckled to himself….how could he have doubted his best friend Yugi?

Jonouchi glanced at his cell phone and cursed, "Damn! I'm gonna be late!" Jonouchi began running again.

MEANWHILE…

Shizuka couldn't believe it. Bakura was riding on the same train as her. At first she thought it was probably somebody else, but she recognizes that white hair anywhere.

He stood several seats across from hers. What was he doing riding the train at this hour? Has he always rode this very route? If so, how come she's never seen him?

Shizuka stood up and walked towards her friend, "Hey there!" she greeted cheerfully. Bakura, who seemed lost in his thoughts jumped at the sound of Shizuka's voice.

"S-Shizuka!" Bakura stammered, "I-I didn't see you!" He scooted over next to the window, inviting Shizuka to sit next to him. Shizuka gladly took the invitation.

"It's been a while!" Shizuka said cheerfully, "Yeah," Bakure smiled shyly back, "Since Kaiba's fling…"

"I've never seen you on this route before," Shizuka began, "Do you come to this train often?"

Bakura shook his head, "Actually, I was doing a last minute errand,"

Shizuka nodded, "Ah, that's explains so much."

"And you?" Bakura asked, "Do you come to this route often?"

"Yes," Shizuka nodded happily, "I go to work."

Bakura blinked twice, "So it's true then," he said softly, "You work under Seto Kaiba?"

Shizuka nodded, "Yep! I've been working for him…" Shizuka looked up thoughtfully then her eyes widened in realization, "Wow….it's almost a year now…"

Bakura laughed, "And he hasn't fired you, yet?"

Shizuka pouted, "Why does everyone think Mr. Kaiba's a bad boss?"

Bakura laughed again, "That's because he hold the highest record of firing many workers…plus…people say that he is high maintenance…"

Shizuka shook her head, "He's not THAT bad once you get the idea of how Kaibacorp works. If you just do what he says he won't give you any trouble…"

Bakura nodded slowly, his eyes seemed to be focused on Shizuka's hands, "Women have it so easy,"

Shizuka was confused, "Excuse me?" Kaiba, being gentle because she's a girl? Ha! As if, Kaiba doesn't see sex in people, just uselessness or usefulness.

Bakura sighed, "You are all so beautiful, making any man go crazy by only one look…"

At this, Bakura's eye became teary.

LATERS…

"Shizuka!" Jonouchi spread his arms as he greeted his sister. Shizuka smiled and gave him his hug.

"How was work?" Jonouchi asked.

Shizuka smiled, "It was great!" she said cheerfully, "You know, I met with someone unexpected on the train…"

Jonouchi smiled, "Who? Seto Kaiba?" he joked. Shizuka lips twitched, it's true, Jonouchi does want Shizuka to become independent and stuff, but he has no idea that Shizuka is working for Kaiba.

Shizuka playfully punched her brother on the arm, "No, silly!" she said, "I met Bakura!"

This got Jonouchi's attention, "Bakura?" they began to make their way out of the train station.

As they were outside, Jonouchi asked, "Did he always ride da same train or what?"

Shizuka shook her head, "See, that's the thing."

They stopped and waited for the light to turn red. As they light turned red, the quickly crossed the street, "Bakura said he was on an errand."

Jonouchi nodded in understanding, he was about to throw the thought to aside and tell his sister about Anzu crying but Shizuka said in a rather soft voice, "He started to cry…"

"What did ya say, Shizu?" Jonouchi asked. He glared at the car in annoyance since it was honking repeatedly while Shizuka was talking.

"He was crying," Shizuka repeated simply.

"Who was cryin'?" Jonouchi asked, his mind still on Anzu.

"Bakura,"

"Why was he cryin'?" Jonouchi asked.

"I don't know," Shizuka admitted, "We were just talking and he started to cry,"

"Hmm," Was all Jonouchi could say. _First Anzu was cryin' an' now Bakura…._he thought.

Shizuka frowned, "I hope Bakura's ok…" she said worriedly. "Yeah," Jonouchi nodded, "Me too,"

Shizuka had always a soft spot for Bakura ever since he got into a coma since Battle City. Jonouchi had often wondered if Shizuka may have a crush on him, but the girl had never said she did. If Shizuka did have feelings for Bakura, Jonouchi would be happy and support their relationship. He just didn't want to be the one to tell Honda or Ryuji.

Jonouchi decided that he'd keep the fact that he's seen Anzu cryng to himself. He thought it'd be better to tell her later, when she's not tired from work.

Luckily enough, Shizuka was taking a day off tomorrow, maybe then, he coud tell her. Maybe she can tell him if it's one of those 'women things' that he wouldn't understand.

Later that evening, when Jonouchi was about to go eat dinner with his sister, his cell phone rang. He smiled as soon as he saw who it was.

Jonouchi picked it up, "Hey," he said.

"_Hey Jonouchi_," said Mai's voice over the phone, "_Can we met up somewhere tomorrow?"_

At the other end of the phone, Mai took a deep breath.

"We need to talk,"

* * *

_**OOOOHHH! Shit just got real! lol! haha! so, doesn anyone know what's going on? Teehee! I'm NOT TELLING! i'm not telling! Anyways, read n' review! :D **_


	5. You Might Be

**Hey guys! how's it going? as always, i thank you guys for the reviews! thank you very much! thankies! I hope you all enjoy!**

**DIZCLAIMER: meh...**

* * *

**Chapter****5**: You Might Be

**_SETO KAIBA GLANCED_** at his clock for the fifth time today. His azure eyes gazed at his office door.

He twirled the pen between his fingers, then, he returned to look at his e-mails.

MEANWHILES…

Mai sat at her favorite spot at the food court. She chuckled darkly as she noticed that her favorite table just happened to be right in front of a baby clothing store, "How ironic," she muttered darkly.

Mai was waiting for Jonouchi to come by, just like they agreed yesterday. Mai is planning to tell him everything, yet at the same time, Mai didn't want her friend to know. She didn't want her friend, her closest friend, who had helped her get out of the crappiest situations; find out that he could be the father of her unborn child.

What if he really was the father? What would he do? What would _she _do? Would this….ruin their friendship? She hoped that Jonouchi wouldn't leave her, but instead support her and tell her that everything's ok.

Like he's always done.

Mai blinked her tears away. How could she have been so careless? How could she have let this happened to her? Mai hopes that Jonouchi isn't the father.

_Please_, Mai prayed in her head, _don't be the father Jo….please don't…_

Mai quickly wiped her tears away as she saw Jonouchi enter the food court, as soon as he spotted her, he gave her his famous goofy grin.

Mai hated herself; she hated how soon that smile might not last forever.

"Hey Mai!" Jonouchi cheerfully greeted as he was taking a seat across from Mai.

"Hey," Mai muttered. Jonouchi eyed at the different restaurants across from them, "Have ya-have ya eaten anythin'?" he asked.

Mai shook her head, "No, but you can go get something if you want," in truth, Mai felt really full, despite the fact that she threw up her breakfast this morning.

Jonouchi shook his head, "I betta not," He said, "Shizu gets kinda jealous when I eat somthin' not made by her…"

Mai laughed, "Seriously, it's like she's your high school girlfriend!"

Jonouchi laughed, "But I ain't sayin' she's a bad cook! She'll make her future husband proud!"

Mai pretended to frown, "That is, if you let her out of the house…"

They both laughed, and then their laughter slowly faded away. There was a short pause, "So what'cha call me for?" he asked.

Mai sighed. Where does one begin?

MEANWHILES…

Shizuka came inside Kaiba's office, with several folders in her arms, "Mr. Kaiba, the papers are ready and need your signatures…"

Kaiba nodded and mentioned for the girl to approach his desk.

Shizuka handed the folders to Kaiba, who took them and glanced at each of them. Shizuka stood for a moment, and waited in case he needed anything else.

Kaiba noticed his secretary standing there, "Well?" he grunted. Shizuka tried to suppress a laugh, but she only managed to giggle, "You haven't dismissed me, Sir," she explained.

Kaiba waved his hand dismissively, Shizuka smiled, and bowed. She left the room.

As soon as she left, Kaiba glanced at his clock again.

MEANWHILE…

Mai forced her eyes to focus on the table. She didn't want to see Jonouchi's reaction as he tried to process what she just confessed.

She heard him clear his throat, "So," he began simply, "Ya think I may be da father?"

Mai slowly looked up at him, did she _really _have to tell him the whole truth? There was no way around it.

"You…" Mai strummed her fingers softly on the table, "You might be."

Jonouchi raised an eyebrow, "What do ya mean I _might _be?"

Mai sighed and closed her eyes, "To be honest…." She slowly opened her violet eyes, "I don't know who he is."

Jonouchi ran his hand through his blond hair, what he does when he is trying to sort things out, "Well, who _else _could it have been?"

Mai quickly glanced at the baby clothing store across from her, her mind playing fragments of memories that happened that night, "You won't believe me if I tell you…"

Jonouchi scoffed, "Come on, Mai dis is serious…tell me…"

"Well, there's _you," _Mai began, "There's Yugi…Honda…"

Jonouchi raised an eyebrow, "Wait a sec…HONDA?!" he exclaimed. Mai nodded and continued, "Ryuji…Bakura…." She took a deep breath, "And…"

"And?" Jonouchi asked, still trying to make sense of all this.

MEANWHILE…

Kaiba placed the last document back in its folder, as he straightened his desk and he saw Shizuka quietly come into his office.

He gave the folders to his secretary, who smiled and bowed and began to make her way to the door when Kaiba called back, "Shizuka…"

Shizuka stopped in her tracks and turned around, "Yes, Mr. Kaiba?" she asked politely.

MEANWHILE…

"An' who?" Jonouchi demanded, not wanting to be in suspense any longer, "Tell me, Mai…who else?"

Mai hesitated, "Well, it's a long stretch…but…it's possible…that Kaiba may be the father as well."

"K-KAIBA?!" Jonouchi exclaimed, he blinked several times in shock, "B-But how?!"

MEANWHILE…

"Has anyone called for me, lately?" Kaiba asked. Shizuka looked thoughtfully at the ceiling and shook her head, "No, sir," she replied, "No one has,"

Kaiba nodded, his mind seemed to be in deep thought, "That's fine," his eyes went to the files in her hands, "Fax those files as soon as possible. I want those documents in their hands by this afternoon,"

Shizuka nodded, "Yes, sir."

And she left.

* * *

**What da flip? KAIBA might be the father as well? Does Kaiba seem to know? Will he ever confess? jesuscrist! what in the world happened last night? Lol. Anyways, read n' review!**


	6. Avoiding

**Hey guys! sorry for not updating in a while. I was busy with stories actually. Ideas just keep popping in my head and the WON'T SHUT UP! so my mind is wondering if i should do this...or i should do that. Urgh, i hate my brain sometimes! ANyways, here is another chapter!**

**DIZCLAIMER: Nope, still don't own.**

* * *

_**YUGI WAS PROBABLY NOT**_ feeling very well or at least that's what Honda is gathering right now. As he sat on Yugi's chair in his room, he watched Yugi stare into his cell phone again, placed it back into his pocket and sighed.

This is the fifth time; Yugi has done that, since Honda came by to visit. Honda had asked him earlier if Yugi was waiting for an important call, but Yugi would answer the same, "No, not really."

Honda sighed as well, "Then what is it, man?" Honda asked, "This is the fifth time you did that already."

Yugi blinked in surprise, "Five times already? Really?" he asked. Honda nodded.

Yugi laughed, "I haven't noticed,"

Honda took a deep breath, for a couple of weeks now he's wanted to tell someone something. He figured it would be best to tell Yugi, since Yugi is the most level-headed person he's ever met. He only wanted to know Yugi's opinion before he could make any rash decision.

But where does one start?

"So, uh…Yugi…" Honda began nervously, "Any-anything new?"

Yugi didn't answer for a few seconds, and then he finally nodded, "No, not really." He replied.

Honda narrowed his eyes, _there goes that same answer again…_

But then he saw Yugi sigh and said, "Actually…there is something bothering me…" Yugi admitted.

Honda's eyebrows raised in surprise, "Bothering you?" he wondered what on earth it could be. Since Yugi is mostly a carefree, thoughtful, and kind person...what in the world could be troubling him?

"It's Anzu…" Yugi said before Honda could ask further, "She's…She's been avoiding me lately."

"Wh-what?!" Honda exclaimed.

Yugi glanced up at the ceiling, "Or…at least it seems that way to me,"

"Why?" Honda didn't understand, "What happened?" Anzu, Yugi's childhood friend…is avoiding Yugi?

Yugi shook his head, "To be honest, Honda, I have no idea. I just know that's she was mad at something…and…" Honda saw Yugi pausing deliberately-like he was considering whether to tell Honda or not, "And that's it…" he finished.

_Yugi knows something, _Honda observed. _Yugi knows something and he's not telling me. _Honda frowned, sometimes he hated that, he hated how his own friends would sometimes keep things from him, and just exclude him from the circle.

But then Honda shook those thoughts aside, whatever it is, Honda is sure is something very private. After all, he just admitted himself; Yugi and Anzu had been friends since they were kids. Obviously, Yugi knows things about Anzu that not even he, Jonouchi, Shizuka or Mai would know about. So it's probably nothing.

Honda hopes it's probably nothing.

"So what are you gonna do about it?" Honda asked. Yugi didn't say anything, but after a few seconds said, "I think I'm going to ask her about it. Apologize if I have to."

Honda nodded in understanding. Yugi turned to Honda and smiled, "SO what about you?" he asked, "You seemed concerned over something."

Honda gave his friend a small smile, "Actually, it's not really a concern," he began, "It's more like….an opinion…"

"Shoot," Yugi said simply, "Let me hear it…"

Before Honda could say what was bothering him, Yugi's phone rang.

"Uh…hold on, Honda…" Yugi said, he took out his cell phone, "Hello?"

MEANWHILES…

Anzu noticed Bakura walking out a clothing store with papers in his hands. Anzu smiled and approached him as fast as she could before she lost him.

"Bakura!" Anzu yelled, "Bakura!"

Bakura, upon hearing his named being called, looked around bewilderly. As he saw Anzu approaching him, he smiled, "Hey Anzu!" he said cheerfully as Anzu stopped before him, trying to catch her breath.

"Hey…" Anzu panted a few times and said, "Hey yourself. What's up?"

"Nothing much," Bakura said, "Just looking for a job," Anzu nodded, "Cool, how's that going?"

Bakura frowned, "So far I've gotten one call from this store. But there's this one company that I REALLY want to work for…but they haven't called yet."

Anzu wrinkled her nose, "Urgh, I hate it when that happens."

Bakura laughed, "Well, that's life."

Bakura looked Anzu shyly and then asked, "So uh…how have you been?"

Anzu nodded, "I've…I've been fine!"

Bakura nodded, "And uh…how's…how's Shizuka?" he asked quietly.

Anzu laughed, "I thought you'd know that better than anyone else!"

Bakura smiled, "Ah, true….but you see, and since I've been so busy…I haven't been in contact with Shizuka lately. Well, actually…I saw her yesterday taking the same train I was."

Anzu nodded, "Yeah, Shizuka's been awfully busy since she's gotten a job, too."

Bakura nodded, "Yeah, Shizuka mentioned that when we were on the train. Do you know where she works at?"

Anzu shook her head, "I have no idea, but Mai has told me Shizu works for a company of some sort."

To Anzu's surprise, she saw Bakura's face become depressed for a fraction of a second, but then he forced a smile and said, "I see. So how's Mai?"

"Uh…F-fine," Anzu said slowly. What was that just now?

Anzu decided to forget about what she just saw, and took out her cell from her purse, "Hey, uh…if you want," she began to scroll down at her contact list, "I can give you, Shizuka's phone."

Bakura shook his head, "No, uh…actually, can I have Mai's phone number?" Then Bakura quickly changed his mind, "Sorry, but can I have both?"

Anzu laughed, "Of course," Bakura took out his cell, they placed their cells together and then Bakura smiled, "Got it,"

Anzu smiled and said, "Sorry, Bakura, but I have to go…"

Bakura nodded, "It's fine, it's perfectly understandable." Anzu nodded, "See ya later!" she said, and then she disappeared into the crowd.

MEANWHILES…

"Hello?" Yugi answered.

"_I told him,_" Said the voice on the other side of the phone.

Yugi frowned and looked at Honda apologetically, "Sorry, Honda. I gotta take this. Uh, Can-can we talk about this later?"

Honda nodded and shook his head, as he began to make his way to the door, Yugi called back, "It's…it's not important, is it?"

Honda smiled and shook his head, "No, not really. I'll come back later, don't worry about Yug."

Yugi sighed in relief, and nodded.

* * *

_**yep, errbody seems to be hiding something. Oh, whatever shall it be? Hohoho! i'm not TELLING! but i think i may have left some clues...key word: I THINK. anyways, please read n' review! :)**_


	7. Strangely

**Hello guys! thank you all for the review! thank you! u guys REALLY kno how it feels to get reviews! thank you! anyways, here is a new chapter! Enjoy!**

**DIZCLAIMER: nah, i ain't gonna eva own Yugioh let me tel ya why...cuz i won't be able to stand Kaiba's b*tch *ss attitude anyways...lol.**

* * *

_**IT WAS MAI WHO GOT**_ her the job. It was Mai who forced Shizuka to apply to work for Kaibacorp. It was Mai who came to the Jonouchi residence and 'borrowed' Shizuka for a couple of hours (which was a great surprise for Shizuka to find Mai at her doorstep since Mai isn't a morning person). She drove Shizuka to several places to get applications, when Mai saw the Kaibacorp building; Mai threw Shizuka in the building.

Yes, you've read right dear reader; Mai _threw _poor Shizuka into the Kaibacorp building, and left her there for two hours and did not return for her until she got an application. Poor Shizuka was terrified, although she did wanted a job, she didn't want to have a job at Kaibacorp in the first place.

Her main reason is this: Shizuka is absolutely terrified of Seto Kaiba.

Yes, she had spoken to him once at Battle City, when her friends and brother tried to convince the egomaniac, card game obsessed, man into finding her friend Bakura into a hospital. Shizuka, when it comes to helping a friend, she would do anything to help. _Absolutely anything. _She did what she didn't think she could do and that was to beg Kaiba to land the blimp. Of course, the CEO did not land the blimp, but somehow gave Bakura medical attention. Since then, Shizuka avoided his gaze as much as she pleased.

Luckily for her, as she was receiving an application from the receptionist, Mokuba, who was about to grab a bite to eat, immediately recognized her and started to offer her a job.

And when he offered her a job, Shizuka _assumed _that she would work under Mokuba. But…she was wrong, she ended up applying to be Kaiba's secretary.

A thing to know about Kaiba when you are working under him; he is strict and very, _very _high maintenance. As soon as she was hired, Kaiba did not make the poor girl rest. He had her go around to and fro; learning everything there is about Kaibacorp in _one single day. _

As her brother Jonouchi had always said, Shizuka seemed to inherit all the brains from the family and was able to learn about Kaibacorp in two days. Not only did she learn about Kaibacorp unknowingly, she learned something she least expected to know, and that was getting to know her boss.

And since she's come to know her boss, it didn't take long for Shizuka to realize that recently….her boss was hiding something. Kaiba was a serious man, who wasn't much of words, but he didn't need to say anything for Shizuka to realize this. It was his actions that spoke the loudest.

Kaiba, had become very silent for the last couple of weeks now. He would sometimes not let anyone in his office for most of the day, no matter _who _it was asking for his attention. Not even his brother, Mokuba, his VP and his own brother.

The only time he would do, is that exactly at 12 pm on the dot, he would call Shizuka by the office phone, and ask her to buy his lunch.

And now, Shizuka is even more surprised to find Kaiba….the FREAKING Seto Kaiba, standing by Shizuka's desk, arms crossed, waiting for her. Shizuka, who had just came back from picking up her and her boss's lunch, nearly dropped everything on the floor.

WHAT IN THE HECK DID SHE DO?! Shizuka couldn't help but wonder. Was she late? Is he going to fire her? Shizuka checked her watched, no, she came back exactly at 12:30 she wasn't late at all. But why was Kaiba standing at her desk? Did something happened while she was gone?

Shizuka inwardly groaned, she hoped it wasn't something serious. There had been an incident in which Shizuka or Kaiba took a lunch break, and didn't take their break until 8 o'clock in the evening.

Shizuka sighed, it's fine, she IS getting paid to work right? Might as well go on with it.

Shizuka approached her desk where her boss stood and asked, "Is something wrong, sir?" she asked.

Kaiba shook his head, "No," he said. Shizuka nodded, and began handing Kaiba his lunch, "Here's your food…and your drink. Ah, I took out all the sweeteners and placed it with mine, I hope you don't mind."

Kaiba shook his head, "No, that's fine," he replied….or more like grumbled. He took his lunch, and watched Shizuka take hers, Shizuka noticed that her boss was still standing behind her; she turned around, "Sir?"

Kaiba held out his free hand, and began to take Shizuka's food with him, "We're eating in my office," Kaiba explained.

He somehow managed to open his door and let Shizuka in first, and he followed suit. Despite what the cruel things people say about Kaiba, he can be a gentleman. He gestured for Shizuka to sit in front of his desk, while he took his usual seat.

He placed their orders on the desk and began to settle down to eat. Shizuka observed his desk, she was afraid of damaging the desk with their cold, soft drinks, but Kaiba didn't seem to care, he took a sip out of his drink and placed it on the desk. She also noticed that all that papers that had been stack or placed aside on his desk were gone, meaning Kaiba had moved it and left the desk clean and empty. AS if he had planned to do this.

Kaiba raised an eyebrow as he noticed his secretary not eating, "It's already paid." He said, "Just eat."

Shizuka nodded and began to take her food out of her bag, and glanced at Kaiba, who began to eat.

No matter what he boss said, she needed to know. What in the world is wrong with him? Shizuka needed to know, "Mr. Kaiba…" Shizuka tried again, "Is…is something wrong?"

Kaiba smirked, "Must there be something wrong to have you eat with me?" he asked.

Shizuka smiled, at her own silliness, and shook her head, "N-No, there shouldn't be." So there really isn't anything wrong. Satisfied with his odd answer, Shizuka began to eat.

While Shizuka ate, Kaiba stopped and began to watch her. His eyes narrowing suspiciously.

Shizuka noticed this and stopped, "Do you like it?" She asked. She figured Kaiba was hiding something since he gave her his peculiar response. She wasn't going to let him know that she knows that he's up to something.

Kaiba didn't respond, he continued to stare at Shizuka and said, "I don't normally ask this to anyone, but….do you know why I hired you?"

Shizuka stopped what she was doing and glanced up at Kaiba, who gave her a nasty grin, "Ah, I got your attention, didn't I?" he said amused.

Shizuka didn't say anything; Kaiba was acting stranger and stranger by the minute, no screw minutes-seconds! Just what in the world is wrong with this sadistic man?

Kaiba's evil grin widened as he saw the effect he was having on Shizuka, he leaned close towards Shizuka and whispered, "It's because you were afraid me,"

He stared into her hazel eyes and smiled, "I like that fear. It proves to me, how powerful I am. How superior I can be."

Shizuka, now curious about her boss strange reaction, abandoned her food and gave him a puzzled look.

"With that being said," Kaiba continued, "There's something I want you to do…"

MEANWHILE…

"You told him?" Yugi asked over the phone, "Wh-what did he say? How did he react?"

Mai, who was still at the food court, strummed her nail-polished fingers on the table, took a deep breath and said, "He just…" Mai blinked the tears away, "He said something strange."

"Like what?" Yugi asked, he took out a piece of paper and began to draw.

"H-He said…"Mai began. She didn't understand at all, what in the world did Jonouchi mean by this?

"_Wait for him, and after nine months. The kid will be his," _Mai replied.

"W-wait, wait, wait…NINE months?" Yugi said flabbergasted, "Why after nine months?"

Mai shook her head, "I-I have no idea, he didn't say. But-but he _should _have, right?"

This was indeed strange, especially since it's coming from Jonouchi, since Mai and Jonouchi are very close. Yugi was sure that Jonouchi would have done anything in his power to watch over Mai, especially now, since Mai is all alone and confused….and pregnant. Why after nine months?

Yugi wasn't a parent, nor does he have any idea about pregnancies or children, but he knew that during those nine months it's crucial for a mother to have all the support she needs for the unborn child. Yugi was stumped, he has no idea what was going on in Jonouchi's head, but he hoped, that Jonouchi had a very good reason to ask Mai to wait.

MEANWHILES…

"That's it?" Shizuka asked. Kaiba nodded.

Ever since Shizuka had begun working for Kaiba, she has never ONCE questioned him. If Kaiba had asked her to personally fax some papers to the Germany satellite company, despite the fact it wasn't her job, she would have done it. If Kaiba had asked her to go out and get him a cup of coffee while dressed up as a fairy, she would have done it. But now, for the first time, Shizuka glanced up at her boss and asked, "Why?"

Kaiba narrowed his eyes, "I don't think I have any reason to explain to you why," he said.

Shizuka nodded, of course, she should have expected Kaiba to say something along those lines.

Kaiba, who seemed satisfied that Shizuka will do what he says, decided to let he and Shizuka finished the rest of their lunch.

* * *

**Wowsies! so many MORE MYSTERIES! teehee! this is fun! i wonder what in the HECK ish gonaa happen next? Eh? Eh? Anyways, read n' review! :)**


	8. Don't Think So

**Hello guys! sorry for the late update! i had an emergency to take care of so i had to upload this later. Anyways, here's a nerw chappie! Enjoy!**

**DIZCLAIMER: Nope. No have. **

* * *

_**MAI HAD ENOUGH**_, she wanted to know as soon as possible. She needed to know who in the world is the father of her unborn child. But how in the hell is she going to find out if she and no one else doesn't remember what exactly happened that night?

No one, from what Mai has gathered from Yugi, and Jonouchi, don't remember what had happened that night. The question is, why? Why can't anyone remember?

"_We were probably drugged_," Anzu had suggested on the day when Mai had confessed to her that she is pregnant.

Mai had shook her head, dismissing the idea, "_No way," _She had told her, "_There's no way Kaiba would let anyone do anything drastic like that happen under his nose,_"

Yeah, Mai is right. There's no way Kaiba would have been careless like that. Kaiba….Kaiba…another man who could be the father of her kid. Damn. Damn.

Mai groaned, as she finished talking to the customer on the phone. Mai ranked her brain, trying to remember who and when exactly did she talked to that night.

_Violet eyes_…Ok…so maybe the first person she had spoken to was Yugi. In her mind's eye, Mai saw Yugi sitting on a chair in front of her, smiling and talking to her. What did they talked about?

Mai remembered someone twirling their thumbs…obviously, this person was anxious.

_Klack…KlackKlackKlackKlack…_the sound of rolling dice…so she DID spoke to Ryuji. Mai remembered him laughing, but looking around all tense….almost as if he was looking for someone. Maybe Shizuka?

Mai ranked her brain once more….what else happened?

Honda….Honda was sitting beside Ryuji. He was laughing too. What in the hell where they talking about?

Honda got up and left….and then, and then what happened?

Mai groaned. She couldn't do it. As much as she tried, she couldn't get her mind to remember anything else.

LATERS…

Mai and Anzu sat in their usual spot at the food court. They were waiting for Shizuka to arrive. The girls had decided that they wanted to hang out and go do some normal regular shopping.

Mai, who had always watched her figure and keeps herself on a strict diet, surprised herself when she had this craving for a big, greasy hamburger. Even Anzu was surprised as she heard Mai place her order at one of the restaurants. Anzu, being always the thoughtful and considerate type of woman, had decided to keep her mouth shut and let the woman eat.

"So nobody remembers?" Anzu asked moments after they began eating(Shizuka had informed the girls that she would arrive late and to start eating without her).

Mai shook her head, confirming what Anzu had just heard, "No one," She took a sip out of her large strawberry flavored cola(soda pop…or coke).

Anzu shook her head, "This is crazy," She said, "I mean….even _I _don't even remember….do you think…" Anzu shook her head, "No way…not possible…"

Mai raised an eyebrow, "What? What is it?"

Anzu sighed, "As much as I think Kaiba's a creep….do you think….it's even possible….that _he _placed the drugs in our food and drinks that night?"

Mai almost laughed, "Why would he need to do that?" she asked amused. Anzu shrugged, "I dunno…I mean, he _is _Kaiba. I mean, he probably needed our blood samples for a new gaming system….i don't know…it's just a wild guess."

"And then decided to get me pregnant?" Mai finished sarcastically, "Please, Kaiba's a business man, hon. I don't think he would even consider settling down….much less to a woman like me,"

Anzu raised an eyebrow, "What's wrong with you?" she asked. Mai gave her a smile through the straw, "I'm not exactly what you call 'an ideal wife'. I'm mostly on my own, never depending on people. I never stay at one place…do you think Kaiba and I will be even compatible?"

Anzu glanced thoughtfully at the ceiling, "Now that you mention it…" she began, "I don't think you and Kaiba are compatible."

Anzu nodded, agreeing with Mai's opinion, "I mean, you are _way _independent. I don't think Kaiba will like that. He seems the type to have a woman to totally depend on him…he's ego will like that. A woman who can adore him _like the God that he is…_" Anzu added sarcastically.

Mai nodded, "Exactly, I'm not his type."

"So," Anzu nodded slowly, "Does this mean Kaiba's out?"

Mai shook her head, "No, hon, as much as I like to have Kaiba out, he's not off the hook. In fact, I think I remember talking to him that night."

Anzu frowned, "Kaiba spoke to you?" Mai nodded, "Yeah…I think…I don't really remember…"

Anzu's bottom lip trembled, "Mai…can I…?" Anzu began.

"Hey guys," said a familiar voice.

Mai turned around, while Anzu's eyes widened.

"Ryuji?"

MEANWHILE…

"Don't…" a gentle voice said as the person patted Bakura's back.

"Please don't cry…"

Bakura nodded, and took several deep breaths, "I-I can't…" he sobbed, "It's just….so hard."

"I know…I know how you feel,"

Bakura shook his head, "No, you don't," he said harshly. A tear ran down, the person's cheeks, "Please, don't say that. I'm trying to help."

Bakura glanced at the person knelling next to him, "I'm…I'm sorry. Shizuka."

Shizuka smiled, and took Bakura's hand into hers, "It's ok," she turned and kissed him on the forehead, "It's ok. Everything will be all right. I promise."

Bakura nodded and then he suddenly wrapped his arms around Shizuka, who kissed him again on his forehead, "It's going to be alright."

Bakura nodded, "Th-thank you,"

MEANWHILE…

"What's up?" Anzu asked as Ryuji took a seat between Mai and Anzu. Ryuji laughed, "I could ask you the same thing," he replied.

"Oh!" Anzu exclaimed, "We-we were just-" she gave a meaningful look at Mai, "just talking…" Anzu wasn't sure if Mai wanted to tell Ryuji the news just yet. Anzu thought it was best to wait and let Mai decide.

"Talking?" Ryuji repeated, then he nodded, "Ah, girl talk, right?" he began to get up, "You could have just told me."

Mai shook her head, "No, it's ok. You can sit."

Ryuji raised an eyebrow, "Ah, ok…?" he said slowly. Ryuji looked like he felt bad for interrupting, so he asked, "Uh, I'm not going to get punished, am I?" he laughed nervously.

Mai shook her head, "No, Ryuji. It's ok. It wasn't really important in the first place."

"Really?" Ryuji said, he sighed in relief, "Well, ok."

Mai smiled, timing couldn't be any worse. Ryuji just had to appear just when Mai was talking about her incident. Damn.

"So…" Ryuji said after a few seconds after he felt he was safe, "What have you all been up to?"

Anzu shook her head, "Nothing much," she replied quickly, trying to sound casual, "And you?"

Ryuji frowned a bit, "Business has been going well, I guess. I have an American company who wants to open an arcade using my equipment…" he groaned, "I mean, that's good…but Americans can be very picky about what they want."

Mai smiled, "And are you going to accept their offer?"

Ryuji nodded, "I already have, but…the whole process is a pain. It might take maybe two years for the whole thing to take effect."

Anzu and Mai nodded, "Congrats," Mai said.

Ryuji looked around, "Hey, uh…so is it…just you two?" Anzu frowned, while Mai smirked, "Why? Were you expecting someone?" Mai asked teasingly. Ryuji still has a crush on Shizuka it seems. Anzu doesn't approve of Ryuji's crush on Shizuka. It wasn't because Ryuji is a bad person; it was mostly because he and Honda never give the poor girl some breathing space. Mai, on the other hand, thinks it's cute how Ryuji and Honda always try to get the girl's attention, while Shizuka is completely clueless about the whole thing.

Ryuji blushed, but he quickly cleared his throat and said, "Well, no. I just noticed that Shizuka isn't here. I mean, is she supposed to be with you guys?"

Anzu nodded, "Yeah, but she's running a bit late," she informed Ryuji.

Mai took a tiny sip from her drink, and said, "Hey, Ryuji….do you remember Kaiba's party two months ago?"

Anzu gave a surprised look at Mai, while Mai took another drink from her drink, trying to act all casual. She watched Ryuji form a weak smile on his lips, "Uh…kinda…?" he admitted uncertainly.

Mai didn't frown; she figured Ryuji may also have the same problem, "Well…" Mai said slowly, "On that night….something…something happened."

Ryuji raised an eyebrow, but he nodded, urging Mai to continue.

"I…" Mai hesitated, "I kinda…got pregnant…And you might be the father."

Ryuji blinked in surprise, "Me?" he asked, "The f-father?" Mai nodded.

Ryuji took a deep breath, "Y-you're…you're not kidding…are you Mai?"

Mai shook her head. Anzu glanced at Mai, wondering what was going in her head right now, just spilling the beans so quick without being considerate. Anzu turned to Ryuji who seemed to be wondering if Mai was joking or not, after he realized that Mai was absolutely serious. Ryuji took another deep breath and said, "But-" he struggled, trying to say the right words without making Mai sound like a whore, which Mai wasn't. She was much careful than that.

Mai saw how Ryuji was struggling with words so she said, "Well, I don't know who the father is. That's why I asked you if you remembered what happened that night."

Ryuji nodded, "I-I don't remember much either…but…"

Ryuji took another moment to let everything sink in. Mai? Pregnant? How could that have happened? Mai can be a flirt if she wanted to but nothing more serious ever happens…EVER.

"Have you…"Ryuji said after a few moments, "Have you considered taking a DNA test?"

Anzu laughed, "Sure, Ryuji," she said sarcastically, "Let's take Mai's unborn baby and take a DNA test,"

Ryuji blushed, "Oh…" he said, "Right….but…there's gotta be some way to figure out who the father is."

Mair raised an eyebrow, "What are you trying to say, Ryuji?" Mai's voice was hard, "You don't think this is your child? That I'm some…"

Ryuji cut her off, "No Mai," Ryuji shook his head, his voice surprisingly even and calm, "I'm not saying that. Icould _never _say that about you." He took another deep breath, "It's just that, no matter how attractive I think you are…I could…I don't think I would ever sleep with you. I like Shizuka, remember?"

Mai softened a bit. "And besides," Ryuji continued, "even if I were to have–to have-you know…I would come prepared." He pointed at Mai's abs, "I don't think I could ever let that happen,"

Mai frowned, letting everything Ryuji said sink in. Of course, Ryuji's right, as much as he liked women; Ryuji would have been very careful and never let something like this happen. Or…could he? Could it be that on that very night, Ryuji may have forgotten? After all, she, herself, who had always kept herself away from all this trouble, had finally done it.

Damn. Damn. Damn. Damn! Why couldn't this be any easier?

Ryuji noticed the look on Mai's face, he placed his hand over hers, "Hey Mai," Ryuji said softly, "If you want, I could give you assistance if you want," he said. "Just say the word, and I'll help." He glanced once again at Mai's stomach, "And…and if it turns out….that I'm…the dad…I'll-I'll marry you."

Mai blinked away her tears, "Thank you," she said.

LATERS…

Ryuji Otoji came home later that day. He sat on his seat at his dining room table and began to think about what Mai had confessed to him earlier.

Could he really be the father? Ryuji sighed, as much as he didn't _think _so, he couldn't help but to doubt. There was, Ryuji remembered, a moment when he and Mai had exchanged a few words.

Ryuji ran his hand through his ebony hair, his mind trying to place fragments of memories together.

Ryuji suddenly sat up abruptly, he gasped.

* * *

**Oh Wowsies! Teehee! what's going on? Huh? Ne? Ne? MMM! Please, read n' review! **


	9. The Important Guest

**Hello guys! i'm sorry for not aupdating as often as i could. But...it was debating how to start this. And my guts were telling me to start this chapter like this. Ah well, at least that's something, right? Anyways, enjoy!**

**DIZCLAIMER: No own at all! :D**

* * *

_"Two views of the locations merging into three or more  
An endless flow of words and miles and miles of stars_

Re-focus on distant stars  
(Brings less voices to entertain us)"

_-_**Theater of Tragedy, "Voices"**

* * *

_**YUGI MOTO WAS ABSOLUTELY**_ positive that Anzu is avoiding him. The question was: why? Why is she avoiding him? What has he done? From what he recalls, nothing. Then again, ever since they had graduated from high school, nobody has ever taken the time to hang out with each other(well, at least not as the whole gang). Maybe Anzu was busy.

Yes, Yugi thought, maybe Anzu is just busy with work and other things. Yet that didn't explain why Yugi feels bad whenever he tries to call, Anzu never answers her phone. It was always that stupid answering machine, which Anzu never lets it run. She always answers on the third ring. If she was busy with something, she would at least answer and say, "_Sorry, can't talk now. I'll call you later." _And she would hang up, and return the call just as she promised. But not to Yugi though, not to Yugi lately.

Which made him feels like absolute crap.

Yugi laid on his bed and sighed, he decided to think about Anzu later. What he had to think about now, was Mai….and her….unexpected delivery. Could there be a chance that he's the father? Yugi doesn't think he is. He hated to admit it, but…Yugi is still a virgin(or at least he still thinks he is). He has never had a girlfriend, nor has he ever had relationships with one. As much as he thinks Mai is attractive and would give up one chest hair to take a peek at her naked body, he would never have the courage to sleep with her.

He would…he wished and desired one particular girl. This girl, he would want to spend the rest of his life with. With this girl, he would give his life for her happiness.

What…in the world _happened _that night? Yugi's mind tries to remember...but he couldn't. If only, there was a way from something to show him exactly what had happened.

Damn Kaiba and his stupid party. Damn Kaiba with his money, big mansion and high technology.

Yugi's eyes snaps open, he immediately sat up on his bed. Realization popped in his head. Of course! Why didn't Yugi think of this sooner? How could he have been so stupid?

LATERS…

As soon as Yugi passed through the two automatic glass doors of Kaibacorp, he remembered that he skip his breakfast and his stomach is protesting non-stop.

Yugi glanced at his cell; he saw that it was lunchtime. Damn, Yugi's going to have to miss…unfortunately. He ignored his stomach low-pitched threat as he headed toward the receptionist at the counter.

"E-Excuse me," Yugi began. The receptionist looked up, and gave Yugi a warm smile, "Good afternoon, Mr. Muto" she replied.

Yugi gave her a weak smile. Apparently, since Yugi is Kaiba's well- known enemy, he is somehow quite welcome at Kaibacorp. Even if Kaiba himself denies his appointment, Yugi is still treated like some kind of important guest.

"Would you like to speak with Mr. Kaiba?" she asked kindly. Yugi sweat-dropped, "Uh…that would…w-would be nice…"

The receptionist nodded and said, "Let me give him a call, informing him of your visit. One moment please." She said. She gestured to the couches placed a few feet from her counter, "In the meantime, please, feel free to sit down."

Yugi bowed his thanks and quietly sat at the couch while the woman made a call. After a few minutes, the woman looked up from her counter and said, "Mr. Muto?"

Yugi nodded and quickly got off his seat and headed toward the receptionist, "Y-Yes?" he asked.

"Unfortunately, Mr. Kaiba is very busy with other engagements. However, the Vice President, is free at the moment, would you like to speak with him?" Yugi smiled, he figured Kaiba was going to deny his visit, but at least he has Mokuba to talk to. Yugi nodded, "Yes that would be fine."

The woman smiled, and told Yugi how to get to Mokuba's office.

LATERS…

Yugi was very surprised to see how much Mokuba has grown. Mokuba is now a man of 6'0 feet. He looks exactly like his brother, except he his skin was golden brown like those teriyaki chicken(Yugi couldn't stop thinking about food), he hair was long and dark like soy sauce.

Like the receptionist, Mokuba greeted Yugi warmly. "Hey, Yugi!" Mokuba cried as soon as he saw Yugi walk in his office. He gestured Yugi to sit, which Yugi took the invitation gladly.

Mokuba took his seat right after Yugi, "It's been a while," he admitted. Yugi nodded and smiled weakly, "Yeah, it sure has."

Mokuba frowned, "I'm sorry that my brother couldn't see you. You see, with this tournament coming next year and all, he's been really busy." Yugi nodded, "I figured that was the case,"

It was Yugi's turn to frown, "Uh, aren't you busy, Mokuba? Or on your lunch break…? I mean…" Mokuba waved his hand dismissively, "Nah, no way. Well, _technically _I'm supposed to be on break, but I had Rebecca pick up our lunch."

Yugi sweat dropped, lunch…that sounds really good right now. His mouth watered slightly as he began to daydream about food.

"So what's up?" Mokuba said interrupting Yugi's daydream.

Yugi blushed, "Oh, right. Well uh…I was wondering if you can do me a favor?"

Mokuba nodded, not batting an eyelash, "Sure, what is it?"

Yugi hesitated, how was he going to say this without telling Mokuba everything? Yugi trusts Mokuba, the problem is, it wasn't Yugi's secret to say that Mai is pregnant. And that _possibly…_ he and his brother could be the father.

"Uh…you uh remember the night at your mansion about the promotion of Kaiba's tournament coming up?" Yugi began slowly.

Mokuba chuckled softly, "Of course, Yugi." He leaned on his desk, "Why?"

"Well," Yugi began, "I was wondering…if…there was some way I could…maybe take a look at those security footage of that night?"

Mokuba raised an eyebrow, "Why?" he repeated.

Yugi blushed, as much as he hated lying he had too. Yugi had hoped that Kaiba would give Yugi and Mai permission to take a look at the footage of that particular night, and from that footage, Mai could finally know who the father is. Yugi was hoping he and Mai could come together to Kaibacorp and Mai herself could explain the reason. Yet when he called Mai, Mai didn't answer.

"I…" Yugi struggled, he has to lie. He had to lie. "Uh…just wanted to prove to my friends that…uh….it who the winner was…at the-the poker game?"

Yugi mentally cursed himself for giving such an obvious lie, but Mokuba seemed to buy it. He laughed and said, "Well that's a stupid reason to ask for security footage!" he said, "But then again, friends are friends, right?"

Mokuba got off his seat, "Come, follow me," he said.

Yugi nodded, and followed Mokuba.

LATERS…

Mokuba took his seat at his desk, and began to look at his email.

"So what was it that Yugi wanted?" asked a deep male's voice.

Mokuba looked up from his laptop and saw his brother, Kaiba leaning against the doorway with his arms crossed. Mokuba figured his brother was going to come by his office as soon as Yugi left.

"Nothing," Mokuba replied, "He just wanted footage of that event we had two months ago."

He saw his brother raise an eyebrow, "Footage?" he asked puzzled, "What for?"

Mokuba shrugged, "He said he wanted to confirm someone's victory at some game they had."

"And you believed him?"

Mokuba shook his head, "No, but I let him borrow the footage. I know his going to bring it back."

Kaiba rolled his eyes and shook his head in annoyance, and left Mokuba's office.

* * *

**Woohoo! i hope this brings up the climax! because for some reason, i keep thinking i'm leaving in everyone in suspense and not getting anywhere. Ahahaha! anyways, please read n' review! :D **


	10. Wicked Truth

**Hello guys! Sorry for the wait! haha! won't keep you waiting. Bc this is what y'all been waitin' for isn't it? Lol. **

**DIZCLAIMER: Nope. Don't expect anything. **

* * *

_**IF MAI HADN'T BEEN**_so distracted by the footage Yugi borrowed from Mokuba, she would have kissed him. As soon as Yugi got home, he decided to call Mai (which luckily she answered this time) and told her the great news: Mokuba let Yugi borrow the security video of that fateful night.

Mai's large violet eyes waited in anticipation as she and Yugi waited for the footage to load on Yugi's computer. Mai couldn't believe it, why didn't she think of this sooner? How could it have never occurred to her to look at the place where it all started?

"I think…" Yugi said after a few seconds, "It's loaded…"

Mai held her breath. The moment of truth…

_Friday, 10:45 pm._

The camera was placed at the corner of the ceiling inside Kaiba's mansion in the dining hall, giving the footage's an eagle's eye view.

The screen displayed some people standing ant talking, others sitting and drinking.

"Where am I?" Mai muttered after a few seconds. Yugi scanned his eyes on the crowd in the screen, after a few moments pointed to the screen and said, "There's me," Screen Yugi was sitting on Kaiba's sofa talking to Screen Anzu, Jonouchi and Honda. They seemed to be having a good time.

The real Yugi watched at Screen Yugi laughed, Screen Honda seemed to have been telling a joke. Screen Anzu was struggling to not spill her fruit punch.

Mai nodded, of course Yugi would be easiest to find, with his unusual colored spiky hair.

"Ok," Mai began, "If you're there…then I must be nearby,"

They both continued to scan across the crowd, "There I am!" Mai said cheerfully, as she pointed at the screen. Screen Mai stood a few feet away from Screen Yugi, Anzu, Jonouchi and Honda. Screen Mai took a drink from her punch as she was what appeared to be listening intently to Screen Bakura.

"So Bakura was the first person I've spoken to that night," Mai said. Yugi nodded.

"There's Kaiba and Mokuba," Yugi pointed at the screen. Sure enough, Screen Kaiba and Screen Mokuba stood at the other corner of the room, looking around, greeting and giving small chats to people who walked by. A few minutes later, Screen Shizuka came to the Screen Kaiba brothers and said a few words. Screen Kaiba nodded and Screen Shizuka bowed and walked away.

"Can you fast forward this?" Mai asked, "I think I've spent almost an hour talking to Bakura,"

Yugi nodded and fast forward, Screen Ryuji comes into the scene, he immediately spots Screen Shizuka and begins to talk to her. Screen Mai and Screen Bakura is now talking with Yugi and his gang.

Yugi fast-forward, Screen Mai is later seen drinking punch and talking to Screen Kaiba. Screen Ryuji is now with Screen Yugi and the gang. Screen Mokuba and Screen Shizuka were nowhere to be seen.

Mai glanced at the clock according to the security footage; it read that it was 12:59am. _Come on, _Mai prayed, _tell me what did I do next?_

Screen Mai is now being seen talking to Screen Honda. Fast-forward, Screen Mai was seen talking to Jonouchi. Fast-forward some more, Screen Mai was seen talking to Ryuji. Fast-forward and hour later, Screen Mai was seen talking with Yugi. Fast-forward, Screen Kaiba and Screen Mokuba came inside the dining hall bring in their security dogs, kicking everyone out.

To Yugi and Mai's surprise, the footage ended.

"What?!" Mai exclaimed, "That can't be it!"

Oh, but it was. The screen went all dark.

Mai turned to Yugi, "Are you sure this is the whole clip?" Yugi nodded, in disbelief, "Of course," he reassured her, "I mean, look at the time it stopped,"

Yugi rewind the clip to the very last minute, which was 3:13am. "That was when Kaiba was kicking everyone out of his mansion,"

"And the party ended," Mai finished.

"This was the only copy Kaibacorp had, so this is it." Yugi said.

Mai shook her head, "No!" tears of frustration were running down her cheeks, "This can't be it! I've…I've taken care of myself my _whole _life! I would _never _anything stupid as… as…" she gestured to her body and covered her face. Mai was trying to hold back tears.

Mai never let anyone see her cry, because she didn't want anyone to know that she was a weak person. This was her last chance it seems. Her last chance it seems to find out what had happened that night. But the clip showed nothing. Nothing happened that night.

Yugi placed his hand on Mai's shoulder, "Mai…" Yugi began, but he had nothing to say. He couldn't say, 'It was going to be alright', because what was alright about this? Getting pregnant, and not knowing who the father is? He couldn't say, 'I'm sorry' because what was there to be sorry about? Yugi had no idea what Mai was going through.

Probably no one does.

"Mai…" Yugi said softly, as he saw Mai trying so hard to hold back her tears, "It's ok to cry you know,"

Mai blinked in surprise. She realized that this was Yugi in front of her. If there was anyone she could cry in front of, it was only Yugi and Jonouchi. Yugi wouldn't tell a soul. Yugi wouldn't laugh or make fun of her. He would only stay by her side.

Mai began to cry.

Yugi could only pat her shoulder, encouraging her to let it all out.

After several minutes of crying, Mai finally calmed down. She wiped her tears with the back of her hand and asked, "What am I going to do now?"

"You know you can count on me," Yugi said, "I'll still take care of your kid. Even if the baby is not mine. I'll be the father, don't worry Mai!"

Mai shook her head, "Yugi," Mai began, "you shouldn't…"

But Yugi was getting all warmed up, "No, Mai, really! We can all pinch in! And we could be the family for your kid!"

Mai was crying again, "Yugi…" She hiccupped, "You really are the best…"

Yugi smiled, "That's what friends are for," he said.

* * *

**Aww! Evil wittle ol me fooled y'all again! MMMM! naughty me! haha! Anyways, read n' review!**


	11. The Appointment

**YO! How's everyone! Wow! I know! An update! Ain't that exciting?! First, i would like to take the time to thank you all for reviewing! Thank you all! U guys r awesome! Thank you! **

* * *

****_"He's everything you need_

_He's everything inside of you_

_That you wish you could be_

_He says all the right things_

_At exactly the right time_

_But he means nothing to you_

_And you don't know why"_

**_-Vertical Horizon, "Everything You Want"_**

* * *

"_**AND HE'S NOT GOING TO DO**_ anything creepy, is he?" Mai asked Anzu for the fifth time.

Anzu shook her head, as she flipped the pages of a random magazine at the waiting room at the clinic. She, and Shizuka, had decided to take Mai to the gynecologist to make sure the baby was well and healthy. They were waiting for the nurses to call Mai's name.

"I don't know," Anzu admitted.

Shizuka, however shook her head, "I still can't believe you didn't tell me you were pregnant," she glanced at Mai and gave her the irresistible puppy eyes, "Why? Why didn't you tell me?"

Mai swallowed nervously, she can't resist Shizuka's eyes, "I was going to hon, believe me. But…bu ti didn't want you to worry…"

Shizuka raised an eyebrow, "Worry?" she repeated puzzled, "On the contrary, I'm happy for you! I hope to be a great aunt!" Mai couldn't help but to give Shizuka a warm smile, she recalled on what Yugi had said a few days ago about how everyone will pitch in and become the baby's family.

Shizuka began to tell Mai her plans for the child, "Since I know you're not that good at knitting," she began thoughtfully, "I can make some pillows, toys, blankets and some clothes for the baby! It's going to look so cute!"

Anzu, who was overhearing Shizuka, couldn't help but to smile at her. Shizuka, who despite knows about Mai's situation about her fatherless child, doesn't see the problem at all. In fact, Shizuka never does. Mai and Anzu were both grateful that Shizuka came along; she can make people feel like a kid again, and have no worries.

Mai began to wonder, why in the world didn't she tell her in the first place?

"Kujaku?" suddenly asked a nurse, "Miss Mai Kujaku?"

Mai nodded and got up from her seat, "It's going to be ok," Anzu reassured her.

"You can do it!" Shizuka whispered.

LATERS…

As soon as Mai entered the room for her examination, the first the she exclaimed was, "What the HELL?!"

The doctor, however, could only smile and said calmly, "I could say the same thing to you, Mai."

Mai was choking on air now; she had never thought she could live to see the day when she could see him. Yet her he was in the flesh, ready to examine her.

But instead of asking her long lost friend, 'how are you?' or 'where have you been?' the first thing that blurted out of Mai's lips were, "You look at people's vaginas now?"

The doctor laughed, "Yeah…" he laughed weakly, "I guess I do…"

"B-But!" Mai stuttered, not understanding how anything that's happening right now is possible, "Why did you gynecologist, Varon?"

"Ah, unfortunately, it's _Dr. _Varon to you," he said, he took out his clipboard and a pen, looking at Mai's records, "I was raised in a Catholic orphanage, remember? So naturally, there were times I had to help the nuns deliver some lil' ankle biters when they were short of staff. " he explained.

"So..." Varon began slowly as he began to click his pen, "You uh...got knocked up?" Varon's jaw became stiff as he said it.

Despite Varon's reasonable explanation, Mai still could comprehend what Varon was saying, "So you look at vaginas?" she repeated.

Varon nodded and rolled his eyes, "Yes, Mai." He said bluntly, in defeat, "I look at vaginas."

For some reason, this response calmed Mai down a bit, but now she was self-conscious, "And…" she began slowly, "You're going to look in-in _there _are you?" she said.

Varon shook his head, "No, we don't have too," he replied, then he added, with a smirk on his face, "Unless you want to,"

Mai glared at him.

"We won't," Varon replied now serious, "I'm just here for a prenatal check-up."

Mai fidgeted, Varon sighed, "If you're not comfortable with me, we can always go and get you another doctor," he said.

As much as Mai wanted, she didn't want to be rude. Then again, she and Varon went through a lot together so probably…Varon looking at her vagina _shouldn't _be a problem. Should it?

Yes, yes it would. There was no doubt about it.

LATERS…

"VARON?!" Anzu repeated as they all existed the hospital together,

Mai nodded, "Yeah, Varon was my doctor."

"Was?" Shizuka asked. Mai nodded, "Yeah, Varon and I were close and all, but not close enough where Varon can see my womanhood,"

Anzu shook her head, "Wow, Mai…" Anzu was speechless, "Just…wow."

Anzu couldn't believe Mai's luck. To have an old friend to be your own doctor? Anzu couldn't possibly imagine how that must have felt. She wondered if she herself would have the courage to ask Jonouchi, Honda or Yugi to look at her womanhood.

_Yugi…_Anzu thought. She hasn't spoken to him in a while…Yugi was probably mad at her for not returning his calls. Anzu bit her lip.

MEANWHILES…

Jonouchi punched the wall. He knew Mai was having her first visit to the doctor, he hoped everything was alright.

He wished he could have gone, but the girls insisted that Jonouchi remained at home.

"_Tsuya_," his sister told him before she left, "_you have to understand, and Mai's a bit sensitive about herself right now,_"

Jonouchi nodded, and reluctantly let the girls go.

Jonouchi's secret; he is in love with Mai. For the past few years after the other Yugi had left, he and Mai started to hang around each other much more often than they used to. They had gotten close, so close to the point that they each know each other's dark secrets. Things that not even Jonouchi have confessed to Yugi.

Jonouchi wants so desperately the child to be his….because that way…he could have Mai close and she would only belong to him. Only to him.

But sadly, Mai doesn't seem to feel the same way.

Jonouchi had once asked her, on a whim, if she was interested in someone.

"_No," _Mai had confessed immediately. Jonouchi remembered being stunned by her answer.

"_R-Really?" _he pressed weakly, "_No one? Ya sure?_"

Mai took another moment to think and she said, "_Out of all the guys I've met in my life, you're probably the cutest._"

What the hell did THAT mean?

Did it mean he had a chance? Or…or that she only sees him as a friend? A cute friend? Or was she…just being nice?

Mai…Mai…what the hell Mai?

Jonouchi cursed and decided to go for a stroll, to let all his anger calm down.

* * *

_"I am everything you want_

_I am everything you need_

_I am everything inside of you_

_That you wish you could be_

_I say all the right things_

_At exactly the right time_

_But I meas nothing to you_

_And you don't know why_

_And I don't know why_

_Why_

_I don't know"_

**Vertical Horizon, "Everything You Want"**

* * *

**Wowsies! Just wowsies! lol! The song that i borrowed the lyrics from is actually dedicated to Jonouchi in this chapter. He feels like he is being friendzoned by Mai. Poor Jonouchi! Everyone's wodering what the heck am i planning wit this? Guys, be patient! Everything will be revealed soon! anyways, read n' review! **


	12. I Am

**Hey guys! How's everyone? I hope y'all doing good. I would like to thank everyone for their reviews and such. You guys...are awesome! words can'r really express how gratefull i am to you guys! THank you! I would like to take the time to apologize that if you don't really understand this chapter, well, blame my brain here. I'm coming down with something. so yeh, i'm not really feelin' well. Anyways, enjoy!**

**DIZCLAIMER: Iie. **

* * *

_**IT TOOK RYUJI OTOGI**_ exactly three days to create Dungeon Dice Monsters, but it took him exactly a month and two days to gather the courage to come up to a particular person's door and give a knock.

Ryuji felt his heart pumping at his ears as he waited for the person to answer. He has never been so scared in his life. How in the world did this happened?

Ryuji sighed, there's was no way to regret everything now, is there? What had happened, happened and now he's going to have to be responsible for his actions.

Ryuji turned around as he heard the door creak open.

"Hey,"

MEANWHILES…

Kaiba noticed something was wrong with his…his-dare he say it? His most 'tolerable' employee, Shizuka, he watched her on his security screen on his desk. He watched her crying.

Kaiba knew he can be a very difficult man to work with many times. Many people quit in less than 2 hours, but this time it wasn't his fault!

Kaiba decided to pay his secretary a visit.

"I don't pay you to sit there and snivel," Kaiba said coldly as he approached Shizuka's desk. Shizuka, immediately wiped off her tears and smiled at Kaiba, "Ah, Mr. Kaiba…" she began, "Is-is there something you need?" _Darn, _Shizuka thought, Kaiba must have caught her on his surveillance tapes!

"I need you to focus," Kaiba said.

Shizuka nodded, "S-sorry, Mr. Kaiba…" She immediately turned around and glanced at the computer screen again. Kaiba raised an eyebrow, Shizuka is acting strange. She always smiles at him, even after he scowled at her.

Kaiba isn't the one to ask how people are doing, in fact, he never cares. Yet seeing Shizuka like this…made him _curious. _

Shizuka could still feel her boss's presence behind her. _Maybe he did want something_, she thought.

Shizuka turned around in her seat, "Yes?" she asked politely.

Kaiba was never a man for words, he did not ask 'what's wrong?'. He simply raised an eyebrow and looked at her, "Silly girl," he muttered and he began to walk back into his office.

That's when it hit Shizuka; she had understood why Kaiba took his time and energy to leave his cave. In his own way, Kaiba was worried about her. He wanted to know if she was alright.

Shizuka found herself grabbing Kaiba's trench coat, Kaiba turned to look at her.

When she realized what she had done, she blushed and took several deep breaths. He was here, might as well get it over with.

"The…the truth is," Shizuka began quietly, "I'm jealous…jealous of my friend."

Kaiba didn't say anything, he only looked at her telling her to explain her feelings clearly. Shizuka took several deep breaths. _Calm down, calm down, calm down. _

"Because…my friend is going to have something that I've always wanted," Shizuka placed both her hands over her lower abdomen, "A baby,"

Shizuka blushed, "I know it's silly. I know that I may be too young to think about this….but…" Another tear ran down her cheek, "I've always wondered what it felt holding my own child…of my flesh and blood…in my arms."

Shizuka began to swing her legs childishly back and forth, "But from what I hear….motherhood is amazing. Or, at least that's how I feel about it."

She frowned, "But I'm not supposed to envy my friend, in fact…my friend has no idea who the father of her baby is. She's suffering, trying to figure out what to do about herself and the child."

"Is that all?" Kaiba asked, "Then get back to work," Kaiba turned around and headed back into his office.

Shizuka couldn't help but to smile, she figured this was Kaiba's way of saying, 'I'm sorry'.

As Kaiba entered his office, he took a deep breath. A deep, deep breath.

He wasn't expecting that.

He wasn't expecting that at all.

MEANWHILE…

"Ryuji?" Mai asked as she opened the door farther to let Ryuji in, "What are you doing here?"

Ryuji took a deep breath, he glanced down at Mai's belly and noticed the bump was bigger, whereas last month it was invisible.

A month has definitely passed.

"Mai," Ryuji began after several minutes, "I'm the father,"

* * *

**Yep, i'm definetly comin' down with something. Glob, this chapter is short! Srry about that! hahaha! Maybe next chapter will be better. Also, i would like to tell everyone now that i will only be updating on the weekends, since i'm starting classed this week, Yeah, i know that suxs. Read n' review! **


	13. The Meeting

**Yo! How's it going? Hope everyone's doing alright. Me. Well, school started this week. I think it's ok. But i'm absolutely terrified of my classes. I just hope i do well in them. I'm very lazy, that's why I worry. Ah, well, let's just see how it goes. Anyways, enjoy!**

**DIZCLAIMER: Meh. y'all know the drill...**

* * *

_**HONDA NEEDED TO SPEAK**_with someone badly. Well, maybe not _that _badly, but there was something he figured he couldn't keep to himself much longer. They needed to know it could not be a secret forever.

He had tried Yugi, but Yugi seemed very busy and he didn't want to be much of a bother. Besides, he could tell that Yugi has been a little down lately, despite the fact that Yugi had tried to hide it with his fake smile.

Whatever it was, Honda is sure that Yugi will get over it. After all, Yugi wasn't the type of guy to let things get to him.

Honda glanced at his watched and he swore under his breath, it was almost time. Jonouchi had promised him that they'd met at the karaoke almost ten minutes ago. So far, it looks like Jonouchi will be late.

Honda frowned, he figured this would happen. Jonouchi was never the type to be punctual, but Jonouchi always keeps his promises, even if he is a tad bit late.

Honda glanced at his cell to see if Jonouchi may have texted him a message explaining his late arrival. There weren't any unread messages. Could Jonouchi have forgotten?

Honda was about to text Jonouchi, when he spotted the least expecting person to come to the scene. Honda got out from their reserved karaoke room, he noticed a certain fair-skinned person taking out the empty bottles of beer and some occasional bottles of soda from a room.

"Bakura?" Honda asked.

Bakura immediately whipped around, as soon as he saw who it was, he smiled, "Hey, Honda! What's up?" he asked.

Honda smiled, "Hey, since when did you work here, man?" he asked.

Bakura frowned and glanced up thoughtfully, "I dunno," he admitted, "Maybe around a few weeks actually."

Honda nodded, "Really? So how's the job?"

Bakura shrugged, "It's not really that much of a hassle. It's pretty easy and my boss is great! I think he likes me."

Honda nodded, "That's good. I'm happy for you."

Bakura grinned, "So, what brings you here?"

Honda couldn't help but to smirk, "Well, I was actually supposed to meet up with Jou…but it seems he's running a bit late."

Bakura nodded, "It's nice to hear that Jonouchi is still the same as always," he admitted.

"Yeah," Honda admitted, "I don't wanna hold you up on your job and stuff. So, I'll just let you go."

Bakura waved his hand dismissively, "It's fine, really." His eyes were on the bottles he was holding, "As soon as I take care of these I'm off."

"Oh," Honda said. That's when it occurred to Honda that he's never really hung out with Bakura much. Bakura's a nice guy, a bit shy and soft spoken, but overall he was a nice guy.

"Hey, why don't you come with me in the bar for a bit?" he asked, then Honda realized that it was possible that Bakura may have plans, "Uh, I mean-if-if you're not busy or something…" Honda added quickly.

Bakura shook his head, "No, of course! I can hang out for a while!" he said, "I'll be back soon ok?"

Honda nodded.

He watched Bakura walk away.

MEAWHILES…

Jonouchi felt like he was forgetting something as he made his way to Mai's apartment. He couldn't remember what, but he knew it was something important.

Crap. Jonouchi wished he could have at least gotten some of the smart genes, but sadly, it was all given to Shizuka.

Jonouchi began to climb his way upstairs to the second floor, where Mai lived. Jonouchi grinned from ear to ear, but his smile was wiped away as his eyes came upon the door left slightly ajar. His mouth tensed, he clenched his jaw. Was Mai robbed?

Jonouchi knelt down to examine the lock on Mai's door to see if it was jammed.

"…Think that's when it happened…" Jonouchi heard someone say as he kneeled. Jonouchi recognized that voice, Ryuji?

"Why?" he heard Mai say afterwards, "What took you so long to tell me?"

Jonouchi eyes widened in surprise, he felt his whole body tense. No, Jonouchi couldn't believe that he was hearing. This got to be some kind of joke, a misunderstanding. There was just no _way _that Ryuji was saying…what Jonouchi _hopes_ he wasn't saying.

There was a pause, obviously Ryuji was obviously hesitating.

_Don' say it, _Jonouchi prayed. _Don' say dat your da father…_

"Because I didn't think it was possible," Ryuji admitted afterwards, "And…I was a bit scared."

There was another pause. And then-

"I'm sorry Mai."

Jonouchi clenched his fist. He felt a tight knot in his throat. Without thinking about what he's doing, without trying to process what just he had witnessed, Jonouchi got up and left.

LATERS…

Honda and Bakura had just left the karaoke bar, Honda glanced at his cell. He had left Jonouchi a message asking where he was, but Jonouchi hasn't replied. Honda is now very worried.

Jonouchi was always late, but he'd at least notify Honda about his whereabouts.

Where the _hell _is Jonouchi?

"Is that Anzu?" Bakura suddenly asked. Honda glanced up at his cell, and sure enough, across the street from where they were at, Anzu was heading their way. Bakura and Honda both smiled.

"Hey Anzu!" Bakura greeted as soon as they came close.

Anzu grinned from ear to ear, "Hey, what's up guys!" she greeted cheerfully.

"Aw, nothing," Honda replied casually, "Bakura and I were just hanging out."

"Cool," Anzu said, "I was actually heading home,"

"You want us to walk you?" Honda offered.

Bakura nodded in agreement, "It's not safe for a girl to walk by herself." He added quietly, "Especially at this hour," Bakura's eyes didn't look into Anzu's as he said it.

Anzu was about to protest, and assure her male friends that she can walk herself home just fine. But Honda insisted, "I'd feel bad if I didn't," he said.

Bakura nodded.

Anzu nodded reluctantly giving in. She knew that her friends wouldn't take 'no' for an answer. "Alright," she sighed deeply, "Thanks guys,"

LATERS…

Shizuka glanced at her cell for the third time already. Then, like any person who was expecting someone glanced around the train station. Her eyes searching for a certain blonde-haired man that was her brother, she frowned.

Did she miss the memo? Did Jonouchi mention that he was going to be a bit late? Shizuka tried to recall what Jonouchi had said that morning. He didn't mention that he was going to run late.

Shizuka bit her lip, now she was worried. She glanced at her cell again; Jonouchi is now an hour late. Where the heck is he? Did something happen? Is Jonouchi ok?

Shizuka quickly glanced at her cell phone and began searching on her contacts list. Her eyes widened in relief as she found the number she was looking for. Shizuka brought the phone up to her ear, listening to the phone ring and glancing around the station anxiously hoping Jonouchi would appear.

"_Hello?_" said the person over the phone tentatively.

"Yugi?" Shizuka said trying to keep her voice even, "Is…by any chance…Jonouchi there?"

"_No,_" Yugi replied, "_Why?"_

"He hasn't arrived yet," Shizuka answered.

"_Did you try calling him?" _Yugi asked sensing Shizuka's anxiety.

Shizuka shook her head, "_Yeah, but he won't answer."_

Yugi nodded over the phone, "He's probably still hanging out with Honda…" Yugi recalled from the conversation from yesterday, "You should try texting Honda.

Shizuka nodded, "Oh, ok." Shizuka nodded again and said her thanks and her goodbyes.

Shizuka did as Yugi suggested. As her cold and clammy fingers texted Honda a message, her heart sensed that something was wrong. Very wrong.

_Calm down, _Shizuka repeatedly thought, _calm down. Everything's fine._

_Everything's fine. _

_Everything's fine. _

Something was wrong, Shizuka's heart knew. She had this horrible feeling that she wasn't going to see her brother again.

* * *

**Yep, most definetly everybody is hiding something. THe question is...what? What exactly is everybody hiding? ANd what the heck happened to Jonouchi? MMM! read n' review!:D **


	14. Another Thing Forgotten

**Hey guys...uh i've been reading y'all reviews and um...****_apparently..._****i seem to be the most hated author right now. I'm sorry guys. I know all of y'all wanted to know what the hell is going on and i PROMISE you. U will know the truth later. Just bear with me. I still enjoy reading y'alls review! it makes me happy that i'm doing a very good job! thank you! ENJOY this chappie!**

**DIZCLAIMER: Yeh...**

* * *

_**MOKUBA WAITED PATIENTLY**_ for Rebecca to return with their dinner. As he sat in his desk, facing the window his mind began to wonder. Things at Kaibacorp have been a bit hectic lately, mostly because of the upcoming Dueling Tournament Kaibacorp was going to host next year. They needed all kinds of sponsors and permissions from other countries to make the tournament happen.

Despite all this, Mokuba couldn't help but to worry about something he should _least _worry about.

His older brother, Seto Kaiba.

Kaiba has never given Mokuba any reason to worry much; his brother is always a serious, quiet young man who never lets anything get to him. Lately, there had been times when his brother would lock himself up for hours in his office; no one was allowed in, even him, his little brother. Kaiba's eyes would glance at clocks every now and then. Almost as if….he was afraid of something.

Mokuba shook his head, as he sighed. No, not afraid. Afraid is a term he and his brother were not familiar with. No, Seto Kaiba was _waiting _for something. But what? What on Earth is Kaiba waiting for that could make him so tense? No one should know, except for him. Mokuba should know, because he knows his brother the best.

Mokuba's thoughts were shattered as he heard the door creak open, and there standing with two brown bags containing a hot meal is Rebecca, Mokuba's secretary…and girlfriend.

"Hey," Rebecca said as she placed the bags on the desk.

"Hey you," Mokuba said as he smiled at her.

Rebecca was no longer the child everyone knew. She now was a slender, 5'3 young woman, with blonde hair that reached past her wide waist. Her glasses were replaced by contacts; her freckles were faintly hidden by her natural looking make-up. The years had treated Rebecca kindly.

"Seto's in his office again," Rebecca stated as she took her seat on one of Mokuba's chairs. Since they have been going out for two years already, Rebecca has earned the privilege to call Kaiba by his given name. When they first started going out, Mokuba was afraid the Kaiba wouldn't approve. Mokuba assumed that Kaiba would worry that Mokuba didn't care about him anymore. To their surprise, Kaiba took it well. He told Mokuba that as long as he, Mokuba was happy that's all that matters.

Who figured Kaiba would have said something like that?

Mokuba tried not to frown; instead he nodded and asked rather casually, "Is Shizuka with him?"

Rebecca placed her straw into her drink and shook her head, "No, I don't think she's here today."

This statement caused Mokuba to raise an eyebrow, "She's not here? That's weird." he took a bit out of his food, after he swallowed he asked, "Why? What happened?"

Rebecca shrugged, "I have no idea. I just didn't see her today."

Mokuba frowned, "Now I'm worried," he admitted. He turned to his phone on his desk and began to dial.

"What are you doing?" Rebecca asked.

Mokuba waited, "I'm calling Seto. I want to know if everything's alright." Shizuka has never been known to miss work, in fact, she has never come late. She always did everything on time and organized to Kaiba's liking. Although, Mokuba knew Kaiba would never admit it, but so far, it seems that Kaiba actually likes Shizuka, in a professional way.

"_Kaiba," _Kaiba's gruff voice came into the phone.

"Hey, Seto…" Mokuba began, "Uh…I heard that Shizuka didn't come today. I was wondering if you wanted me to send Rebecca over…"

His brother cut him off, "_No, I'm good."_

Mokuba hesitated; he figured his brother would say something like this. Kaiba, knowing his brother too well said, "_She called earlier. She had an emergency, but she's fine."_

Mokuba sighed in relief, "So are you sure you don't want…?"

"_No, I'm positive." _Then there was a click. Kaiba had hung up.

Rebecca looked at her boyfriend expectantly, Mokuba shook his head, "He said he's fine." Mokuba turned to Rebecca, and he added, "So is Shizuka."

"Is it me, or had Seto been acting weird?" Rebecca asked.

"So it not just me," Mokuba mumbled.

MEANWHILE…

Valon was making his way to Mai's apartment. Ever since her visit to his office he couldn't get his mind off her. Valon still loves Mai, and it pained him to see and know that Mai is pregnant.

Who the hell is it? Who the hell could be the bloody father?

Could Jonouchi be the father? Valon wondered, he remembered how Mai had told him that she had a soft spot for him. Valon clenched his fist as he made his way upstairs to the second floor.

He found himself facing the white door of Mai Kujaku's apartment. His eyes glanced down to the bell, now what? What the hell is he planning to do? Valon felt his heart pumping into his ears.

"Bloody hell," Valon muttered. He found his finger pressing the tiny bell.

It took a few seconds, but Mai's face appeared as she opened the door. She looked surprised, "Valon?"

Valon couldn't help but to smile, "Mai," he said. Mai opened the door a bit more, allowing him to come inside, "What brings you here?"

_To ask you how you are. To bloody punch the daylights out of that bloke that knocked you up! _The thoughts ran into Valon's head, he wanted to say this out loud, but instead settled for a simple-

"I was just in the neighborhood. Thought I'd drop by…" Valon lied.

"Oh," Mai said she seemed to buy it. She gestured to her white sofas, "Take a seat,"

Valon took a seat. Then Mai went into her kitchen and began pouring water into two glasses, she then returned and handed Valon a glass. She then decided to take a seat herself, she sat on the loveseat across from Valon.

Valon's eyes stared into Mai's stomach, it was now more noticeable than last time. Valon knew she was at least two months pregnant now.

"So," Mai suddenly began trying to lessen the obstinate atmosphere between them, "How have you been?"

Valon took a sip from his glass, trying to be polite, "I've been good, and you?"

Mai shrugged, "I'm still trying to get used to…" she decided to leave the baby part, "I've been great."

Valon laughed, "Mai," he began, "I'm an obstetrician. I _know _the changes you go through…if anything. I know it's a bitch,"

Mai laughed, "Well, then, I guess you shouldn't have asked."

Valon shrugged, "I guess you're right." Valon couldn't keep his eyes off Mai's stomach. Every time he stared upon it, his annoyance grew. He wished he was the father. He wanted to be the father.

Mai, sensing his stares towards her abdomen, placed her arm over it, and said casually, "Seen anymore vaginas?" Mai could sense he wanted her to tell her who the father is.

Valon snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Mai, "Oh, uh yeah…I've had."

Valon couldn't help but to smile, "For some reason, I don't get tired of it."

Mai rolled her eyes, "Disgusting," she admitted. Valon shrugged, "Oi, you asked."

Mai smiled, she loved the way Valon had matured a lot since the last time they saw each other. Normally, Valon probably would've snapped by now, badgering her to tell the truth. Then, he would storm off and try to kill the man. He was almost as hot-headed as Jonouchi…almost.

LATERS…

Mai was glad that Valon had stopped by. She had forgotten how much fun she had with him. Valon was thinking the same thing, he almost forgotten that Mai was pregnant.

Mai was laughing at a smart remark Valon made, when she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She took her phone out of her pocket. It was a text from Anzu.

Mai decided to disregard the text, but then he phone began to vibrate madly as three more text came.

Four text? This must be an emergency.

"Sorry Valon," Mai apologized, "I gotta see this."

The first text from Anzu went like this:

_[Mai, do u kno where Jou is?]_

The next, five went a little more like this.

[_Mai, is Jou wit u? Answer plse, Zuka's worried.]_

The next one seemed more urgent, because Anzu spelled the names wrong.

_[OMG, Mai. Jo's missing! Yui Hona and bakur cant fin him!]_

_Wait…_Mai thought as she read the text. Jonouchi's missing? Mai quickly read the next text, wondering if they found him, that this was a false alarm.

[_Mai, PLSE ANSER! PLSE!]_

"Oh no," Mai mouthed, she quickly texted back.

[_Omg. What happned? What's going on?]_

Anzu didn't waste another second, she quickly texted back.

[_Jou didn pic up Zuka the station. She txted Yug but he said he hasn't seen him. Is he wit u?]_

Mai bit her lip. How on earth can Jonouchi be missing?

"Is something bugging you, Mai?' Valon asked. "Maybe I can help."

Mai shook her head, "Hold on a sec…" Mai texted back.

[_No. he's not here. Did u txt Honda?]_

Anzu immediately replied, [_Yes, I did. He n Bakura r lookin for him. OMG. Zuka's crying rt now!]_

"Mai?" Valon repeated tentatively.

Mai, turned to Valon, "Jonouchi's missing!" she cried.

Valon jumped up from his seat, like it was on fire. "What?!"

Mai was on the verge of tears now. "I don't know…I don't know the details….but he's disappeared." She suddenly got up from her seat, "I'm sorry Valon, but I have to go…"

Valon cut her off, he placed both hands on her arms and forced her to sit down, "First off," he began, "You can't go bloody anywhere in your condition, Mai!"

Mai shook her head, she was about to insist that she was fine, but Valon wouldn't hear it, "No Mai. You're pregnant. Which means you are taking care of two people now. Second…"

He took a deep breath, she wasn't going to like what he's going to say next, but she needed to hear it, "You're friends shouldn't have shock you like this. It could affect the baby."

Mai began to cry, "But…But Jou's missing!"

Valon felt a knot in his throat, it pained him to see Mai like this. But he knew he was doing the right thing. He sighed, "Look, why don't I help look for him in your place?"

"But!"

"It's ok. I'll keep you posted on anything that happens." Valon promised.

"Your friends should understand," Valon said, "Now, give me their phone numbers and emails so that I can help in the search…"

Mai nodded, she held out her phone, she was about to give her friend's information when all of the sudden Mai's phone vibrated.

"I hope it's Jou!" she cried, quickly reading the text.

The text wasn't from Jonouchi. Or Anzu, it was from Yugi.

[_Mai, everything's alright. Shizuka says Jonouchi's fine. Srry about that! :(]_

Mai sighed in relief. "Ah! Jou's ok!" she smiled at Valon, "They found him!"

Valon sighed, "Those gits, I have to knock some sense into them for scaring you like that!" he shook his head.

"Are you ok, Mai?" he asked noticing Mai crying. Mai nodded, "Yeah, I'm just so happy!"

Valon nodded, "Good," he took his seat, "Do you want anything?" he asked.

Mai raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean? This is my apartment, I should be asking you that."

Valon nodded, "I'm going to stay a bit longer until you're fine." He admitted.

Mai shook her head, "But I am fine," she insisted. Valon shook his head, "Nonsense, I'm the doctor. You should do what I say."

Mai knew she couldn't argue with Valon, once he's made up his mind, there was no way of talking him out of it. Mai smiled, as she realized that she had forgotten another thing about Valon and that is he is a very good friend.

* * *

**So yeh, this is what i came up wit. i hope y'all enjoyed this. Oh yeah i forgot to correct the mistake of the chapter when Valon first came into the story. I mentioned that Valon was a gynecologist and just so you know. A gynecologist basically checks your womanhood and stuff not give brith to babies. it's the obstetrician. The reason why i didn't correct the mistake is because i didn't kno how to spell it. Sorry for the confusion. Anyways, read n' review! **


	15. Shock

**Hey guys! yeah, i know, i know. I took FOREVER to update. I just been so busy with school and work...and urgh, recently, exams. so yeh, for that, i deeply apologize. I also kno that this chapter isn't long enough but this is all i can do for now. As always, i hope you enjoy this chappie. **

**DIZCLAIMER: meh...**

* * *

TRUE TO HIS WORD, RYUJI became a very attentive father to be during the next few days after his confession to Mai. He would come to Mai's house almost every day of the week when he could. He would take her to places for the unborn baby and even for Mai. Mai didn't mind, she liked having Ryuji around, he was easy to talk to and he was a complete gentleman.

He would make a great father.

There is a problem of course. A problem, which Mai or Ryuji had not ever discussed, nor did they need to. It seems they had a mutual understanding about it. It was this; they both didn't want the unborn child to be Ryuji's.

Sure, they both enjoyed each other's presence and they never fought (at least not yet) but there was the fact of 'what's next?'. Do they get married? Or what? Ryuji made it clear many times before that he has feelings for Shizuka. And Mai….well, she isn't in love with Ryuji.

Ryuji sat down at the table after he pulled both women's chairs to let them sit down. Mai watched at Anzu began to devour her fries eagerly. Anzu loves French fries. Mai couldn't help but to frown, how is it that no matter how many fries Anzu could eat, she never seems to gain a pound?

Anzu had decided to join Mai and Ryuji shopping for baby necessities. Even though it may be too early(since the unborn is only two months now)Ryuji wanted to have at least the basic things already.

Mai stared at her hamburger and her salad and mentally slapped herself. How could she have ordered so much food? She was pregnant, not starving from crying out loud! She wondered if she was actually capable of eating it, for Mai has never ordered so much food for herself before. She was beginning to feel guilty since it was Ryuji who paid for everything.

Ryuji noticed Mai's uncomfortable expression and chuckled softly, "It's ok, you know." He began, he took a sip of his drink and said, "As long as you like it, I'm ok with it."

Mai gave a small smile to Ryuji. He was confusing her expression of doubt for guilt.

Mai took a bit out of her burger. Ryuji smiled.

"It's a shame the rest of the gang couldn't be here," Anzu said. Mai nodded, she couldn't agree more.

Honda, Yugi and Bakura were at work. Shizuka said Kaiba wouldn't let her go until she had completed some errands for him.

Mai frowned, the one she wanted to see was Jonouchi, and after all he suddenly disappeared a few days ago. Even though Mai knew he was ok, Mai still wanted to see her best friend. But according to Shizuka, Jonouchi doesn't get off work until late in the afternoon.

Jonouchi is currently working at a restaurant for almost four years now. Jonouchi loves it. It seems that his boss likes Jonouchi too, which is the many reasons why Jonouchi eagerly works extra hours.

"So how are you and Yugi?" Ryuji suddenly asked Anzu.

Anzu, who was trying to drink her soda(soda pop, cola…etc)nearly choked, "Wh-why do you ask…that?!"

Ryuji raised at eyebrow in surprise, "Well, I haven't seen Yugi in a while. And you are probably closest to Yugi."

Anzu's reaction intrigued Mai. Yes, how is Anzu with Yugi? Now that Mai is thinking about it, Anzu hasn't been with Yugi lately and these two are known to never leave each other's side.

Anzu nearly dropped her drink and stuttered, "Uh…well….Yugi and I haven't been hanging out lately."

Ryuji raised an eyebrow, "How come?" he then smirked, "Did you two get in a fight?"

Mai kept her violet eyes on her female friend. She knew based on Anzu's reaction that she was lying, and she wasn't going to tell the truth to Ryuji, not because she didn't trust him. It's the simple reason that there are some things you just don't tell everyone. Only to certain people, and in this situation, Anzu would prefer to confess to Mai or Shizuka.

Anzu's cobalt eyes secretly met Mai's who gave her a knowing look. Anzu smiled, Ryuji, who didn't notice those actions returned the smile to Anzu.

Mai sighed, "I'm going to get something to drink…" she said and she began to get up.

"Hey," Ryuji began, "I can get it for you if you want," Mai shook her head, "No, it's ok. I need the exercise anyway."

Ryuji nodded, and hesitantly let Mai go.

As Mai went over to the counter to get something to drink, her eyes widened in surprise. Did…did her eyes deceive her? Was she really seeing what she thinks she's seeing?

Just to be absolutely sure, Mai took a few steps forward and as she did her jaw couldn't help but to drop.

* * *

**Yeh, i know, What the hell is goin' on? haha! Don't worry, with this one, i reveal it in the next chapter. anyways, read n review!**


End file.
